Feedback Update: Livid Farm
April 11th, 2011 Well, it's clear what you all think about last week's update - the prices are too high! Well, we agree and so all the prices for both spells and wishes will be lowered to a more reasonable rate. You can now also buy the spells in any order you want and buy wishes before all spells have been unlocked, although the price will rise dramatically. Along with this, expect to see some a new spell available as a reward and an activity meter to ensure everyone is doing their bit. Also, you can now cast spells without the runes needed to cast them in reality. To unlock this ability will require higher levels and completion of Dream Mentor and will give less experience and less production points than normal. The amount of points and experience you can earn if you have completed Dream Mentor and you have a higher Magic level has also been increased. Finally, that annoying oak tree in front of the Draynor cabbage field has been removed to make Farming a bit easier. Until next time, bye! ---- Mass Vengeance Mass Vengeance is now unlocked at 95 Magic and not Vengeance Group. Mass Vengeance requires 3 astral runes, 2 death runes and 11 earth runes to cast and can only be unlocked at the Livid Farm. It has the same effect as Vengeance but will hit both the player that would normally be attacked and hits an additional 50% of the damaged received to all enemies in a 1x1 square and 25% of the damage to those in a 2x2 square. Like Vengeance, it has a 30 second cooldown time. Vengeance Group still requires 4 astral, 3 death and 11 earth runes to cast but now needs 97 Magic. It has the smae effect - casting Vengeance on the player and Vengeance Other on up to 50 players with Accept Aid turned on in a 3x3 square. It too has a 30 second cooldown time. Both of these spells only work in multi-combat areas and will effect not familiars. Production Points The number of points required to buy spells and wishes was drastically lowered with this update. With the completion of Dream Mentor, the amount of points per activity increases by 10%. For every 5 levels of Magic above 70, the player gains an extra 1% - up to a maximum of 12% more for 99 Magic. This is a maximum total increase in points of 22%. Based on the assumption the player gains the maximum 18,600 points per hours at minimum levels and 22448 at maximum levels, the table below show the points required for each spell and wish and how long it would take to unlock each of them: The table below shows the points and time required for wishes if the player has all spells or not and if they have completed Dream Mentor and have 99 Magic or not (the production points with spells does not include the points required to unlock all the spells): Casting Without Runes The ability to cast without runes requires 85 Magic and completion of Dream Mentor to unlock. It can be purchased as a wish for 60,000 points, regardless of whether all spells have been unlocked or not. This allows the player to cast any spell in Livid Farm for no runes but for no magic experience and half experience in the other skill (Farming, Construction etc...). It dose not effect the amount of production points received. When in Livid Farm, the default option will be to cast without runes if this ability has been unlocked but you can speak to Pauline to change this for no extra cost. Category:Spells Category:Lunar spells